An increasing amount of electronic devices are configured for wireless communication. For example, an electronic device can transfer data to another electronic device (e.g., via a wireless connection). However, the electronic device receiving the data may transfer that data to another electronic device in an unauthorized manner. Accordingly, data transfer between devices can be insecure.